


closed windows of cold manor

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey





	closed windows of cold manor

Matanya bukan hal pertama yang Fazi perhatikan ketika mereka bertemu. Tapi di kemudian waktu mereka adalah salah satu yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini.

Biru kehijauan cemerlang serupa air di teluk Bairus, jernih layaknya cermin dengan bingkai bulu mata lentik berwarna gelap. Sorotnya sarat akan ketertarikan, dan kepalsuan yang rapi. Di baliknya tersembunyi ratusan rahasia, yang menggoda untuk dibuka dengan bayaran mahal dosa si pencoba.

Bayangan Fazi memantul di matanya, ketika mereka bicara, ketika mereka bercinta. Ghalib selalu melakukan kontak mata di setiap interaksinya, dia bilang mata adalah jendela jiwa, jadi dia memperhatikan kawan dan lawan, dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Queensman untuk mengorek dan mencabik informasi dari sekelilingnya dengan cara apapun.

Fazi pikir itu tidak adil. Karena Ghalib bisa membacanya sementara dia selamanya adalah buku yang tertutup untuk Fazi.

Tidak adil. Karena dia juga ingin mengenal Ghalib dibalik jubah kelabu dan lencana Queensman yang menempel di dada kirinya.

Tidak adil. Karena dia terus tenggelam dalam lautan biru kehijauan itu dan Ghalib tidak menolongnya.

 ** _[life is not fair]_ ** Ghalib tertawa dan mencium dahinya. _**[besides, you've map my entire body, haven't you?]**_

Ketika mereka kembali bertatapan, kerlip sisa _afterglow_ di mata Ghalib sudah menghilang dan mungkin-

tadi dia melihat kilasan dari jendela yang terbuka ketika kekasihnya lagi berujar

**_[and you don't want to know, it's not worth it]_ **

 


End file.
